Canción de las olas
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Dos de los hijos de Arceus se baten en una batalla que casi acaba con el planeta. El tercero de ellos los apacigua durante un periodo de millones de años, y en la actualidad, Kyogre y Groudon se encuentran perseguidos por los humanos, pero sin recordar los eventos del pasado. Las circunstancias de su nuevo encuentro cambiarán de manera radical su relación. Génesis. Shonen ai.
1. Capítulo 1

Saludos, lectores que se pasen por esta historia c:

Hay un par de cosas que quisiera que sepan antes de dar inicio a este fic, si es posible.

Esta historia está **parcialmente** basada en el génesis de pokemon (y los juegos), que pueden leer en Wikidex. Así mismo, he modificado algunos eventos de este génesis canónico tanto en orden como en hechos, pero sigue siendo bastante similar al original. La historia aquí expuesta está ubicada **después** de dicho génesis, pero éste es de vital relevancia para el desarrollo de este fic por el pasado de los personajes. Los pokemon legendarios aquí utilizados son las versiones **que he creado para ellos**, así que sus personalidades son bastante diferentes a las originales. Todos los legendarios se tratan entre ellos como "hermanos" pero esto no significa que tengan algún tipo de lazo consanguíneo.

Esta historia está completada al cien por ciento así que no se preocupen de que llegue a quedar tirada: solo debo recordar publicar los capítulos xD Ahora; siempre me han gustado mucho los pokemon legendarios (¿a quién no?) y siempre quise escribir historias dedicadas a ellos. Esta es una, al fin, y está enlazada con una trama muchísimo más grande que quisiera escribir, pero que probablemente nunca verá la luz como éste fic :')

Están cordialmente invitados a **leer y revisar**. Sus opiniones son importantes y me dirán si mi trabajo ha salido exitoso o ha sido un fracaso xD favor de hacer todo con amabilidad~~ ¡Los capítulos son muy breves! El más largo solo tiene 10 páginas ovo Se han usado pokemon desde la primera hasta la quinta generación. Muchas gracias a mi amigo Gabriel the Wolf King por haberme dado su apoyo y comentarios durante el desarrollo de esta historia ^^

Sin más, espero que les guste c:

**Este es un fic con contenido shonen-ai muy ligero.** Posee además aventura, romance, drama y un leve toque de comedia.

**KyogreXGroudon.** Apariciones de otros legendarios y humanos.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Antes de todo no existía nada. Antes de todo, solo había una criatura que vivía solitaria en el vacío. En la nada. Angustiado por su soledad, con el pensamiento los creó a ellos. Solo con un pensamiento les dio forma y vida. Como le gustó mucho lo que había creado, continuó adelante con su creación, y asignó a cada una de sus creaciones tareas y labores.

Como él había existido siempre solo, los diseñó a ellos en pequeños grupos, para que nunca estuvieran solos. Para que siempre tuvieran a un hermano a su lado y nunca tuvieran que pasar por la soledad que él experimentó. Les dio a unos lo que le faltaba a los otros. De ese modo se complementarían y estarían siempre a gusto al lado del otro. Fue así como ellos llegaron a existir.

Como el resto de las creaciones, Groudon fue concebido en el inicio de la historia, y a él se le asignó la tarea de unificar las tierras que estaban dispersas por el vacío. Compactó y dio forma a la tierra y a los continentes, y cuando todo el suelo estuvo terminado, llegó Rayquaza. A él se le dio la tarea de crear los cielos y el aire, y después de que estos estuvieron acabados, fue traído a la tierra Kyogre. Este era el menor de ellos.

Con el suelo y el aire listos, Kyogre pudo dar lugar a las lluvias que cubrieron por entero la tierra que Groudon había hecho, pero solo hasta donde su creador le indicó que hiciera. Cuando los ríos y mares estuvieron listos, la tierra fértil que Groudon había creado se humedeció con las lluvias de Kyogre, y Rayquaza se encargó de que los cielos dejaran caer estas aguas hasta que toda la tierra se llenó de vida vegetal: floreció entera y bellamente, llenándolos de felicidad a ellos y a su creador. Con esto hecho, las tres grandes criaturas se dispusieron a descansar de su buen trabajo y a disfrutar de lo que habían hecho: Groudon se fue a vivir a las montañas, Kyogre al océano, y Rayquaza creó para sí un hogar en el cielo. Todo estaba perfectamente.

Pero con el pasar de los años, muchas otras criaturas fueron llegando, y entre ellas apareció la raza humana. Estas criaturas vivieron inicialmente en felicidad y armonía con el resto de la creación, pero con el tiempo fueron envileciéndose lentamente y pronto se hicieron superiores a todas las otras especies. Esta soberbia por parte de ellos los llevó a adueñarse de todo aquello que las creaciones habían hecho, y que no les correspondía tener. Su ambición fue tal, que pronto desearon también hacerse con aquellos que habían colaborado durante la creación, por lo que comenzaron a perseguirles y asediarles.

Muchas de estas creaciones, por no decir todas, se marcharon prontamente y abandonaron a esta raza, buscando lugares solitarios y tranquilos en donde pudieran vivir. Sin embargo para Groudon la situación fue realmente complicada: Rayquaza era inalcanzable allá arriba, en los cielos, mientras que Kyogre podía esconderse fácilmente en las profundidades impenetrables del océano. Pero él fue presa fácil para los humanos, por lo que debió escapar a otras regiones para buscar tranquilidad. Pronto fue encontrado y se vio obligado a escapar otra vez, buscando ahora refugio en lo más profundo de la tierra. Dada su naturaleza el pokemon no atacó a sus agresores hasta las últimas instancias.

Durante algún tiempo pudo tener tranquilidad, pero esto solo fue temporal. Los humanos no cejaron en su búsqueda de las criaturas legendarias que habían ayudado a la formación de su planeta, por lo que con esfuerzos y con los pokemon que tenían por aliados o esclavos, consiguieron llegar al corazón del suelo y encontrarle. Finalmente Groudon no soportó más el asedio y castigó a aquella raza malévola y soberbia que se atrevía a molestarle. Les maldijo a padecer bajo un sol inclemente que él mismo convocó, y que azotó a la tierra durante muchos meses.

Pronto, toda la belleza y la vida sobre la tierra que él mismo había ayudado a crear comenzaron a perecer. Los humanos se arrepintieron terriblemente de haber acosado a la poderosa criatura, pero como esta buscara nuevamente refugio apartado de ellos, no pudieron ir hasta él a pedir su perdón.

El terrible calor que azotaba a la tierra pronto comenzó a afectar también a los océanos y sus animales. Muy en lo profundo de las aguas, Kyogre sintió como su delicado trabajo estaba siendo arruinado, por lo que herido y furioso, salió desde los mares para arreglar aquella situación. Convocó a la lluvia para restaurar el daño y volver a llenar las fuentes de la tierra, y cuando los humanos vieron esto, en vez de sentirse felices y agradecidos, desearon ese poder nuevo que no sabían que existía para así poder salvarse ellos mismos cuando fuera necesario.

Ante esta muestra inconcebible de ambición y maldad, Kyogre enfureció todavía más. Ordenó a la lluvia que no dejara de caer sobre aquella raza peligrosa y malagradecida, y se ocultó nuevamente en lo profundo. Esta vez la humanidad lamentaba nuevamente su codicia desmedida de poder mientras las tierras se convertían en lodazales, y las ciudades erran arrastradas por los torrentes, matando a humanos y pokemon por igual.

Varios meses pasaron. Muchas razas se extinguieron, y la humanidad ya vislumbraba su propio final. Sin embargo esto no pasó desapercibido para Groudon, quien escondido bajo las capas de tierra, sintió el clamor de muerte de las criaturas sobre él, y aún con el rencor que les había guardado por el asedio que habían cometido contra él, dejó su corazón ablandarse y salió para ir en su ayuda.

Cuando vio que ya nada quedaba de la tierra que él había levantado con tanto esfuerzo, rugió enfurecido contra el océano y su creador:

— ¿Qué has hecho?—exigió saber, en cuanto Kyogre respondió a su llamado.

—No eres quien para culparme—sentenció el gran pez—. Tú provocaste la muerte de miles con el calor, incluyendo a mis creaciones. ¡Eres tan culpable como yo!

—Si ambos nos hemos manchado con tanta sangre entonces—dijo el poderoso animal, encendiendo su gran cuerpo en abrasivas llamas— ¡ninguno merece seguir con vida!

Una batalla cataclísmica sucedió entonces. Tan grandes eran los poderes enfrentados de Kyogre y Groudon, que ni el azote del sol ni las inundaciones se comparaban a su furia desmedida. Estuvieron así durante muchos días, destruyendo todo alrededor y causando las peores desgracias que la naturaleza embravecida podía demostrar. Cuando no ya no quedaba esperanza alguna para los pocos sobrevivientes de aquella época, los rugidos de furia y dolor de las dos criaturas despertaron a su tercer miembro: a aquel que aún descansaba en lo alto de los cielos, y vivía totalmente ajeno a lo que sucedía abajo.

Rayquaza despertó y observó lo que pasaba: sus hermanos luchando, destruyendo a todos y a sí mismos. El dolor que sintió en su corazón no tuvo igual, pero su sabiduría fue mayor. Levantó los ojos a lo alto del cosmos y se dirigió a su creador. ¿Qué era lo que él, como parte de ellos, podía hacer? Recibió pronta respuesta y decidido a salvar a las dos creaciones y a los que sufrían por su furia, descendió desde los cielos y convirtiéndose en mensajero celestial, apaciguó a las grandes criaturas con el poder que había recibido desde lo alto, y las hizo caer en un largo y profundo sueño de miles de años.

Sintió pesar de solo imaginar lo que ocurriría cuando ambos despertaran del sueño, y recordaran todas las terribles cosas que habían hecho a la tierra y a sí mismos, y movido por compasión hacia sus hermanos, quitó todo recuerdo de sus memorias y los ocultó bajo grandes capas de tierra y en lo profundo del mar. Eso era todo cuanto él podía hacer.

Agotado por el terrible trabajo y el gran poder que debió resistir recibido por parte de su creador, Rayquaza esperó lo mejor y regresó a su escondite entre las nubes. La humanidad aprendió de su terrible lección y guardó en la memoria el día en que buscaron su propia muerte, y sin embargo recibieron piedad y fueron salvados. Desgraciadamente esta lección se perdió con el paso de los siglos, y pronto la ambición volvería a tomarse el corazón humano. Nuevamente comenzarían las persecuciones contra estas grandes criaturas y la historia se volvería a escribir, pero esta vez, las cosas marcharían de un modo muy diferente.

**Continuará...**


	2. Capítulo 2

Saludos c:

Paso a dejar el segundo capítulo del fic ^^ muchas gracias a rayquazashiny por haberse dado el tiempo de leer y revisar c: ojalá más personas deseen dejar sus opiniones también :) Sin más, el siguiente cap~~

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Un extraño sonido se escuchó proveniente desde algún punto en aquel gran volcán inactivo. Un sonido nunca antes escuchado por esos lados, y que espantó a los pokemon que vivían en aquel lugar. Él ni siquiera pudo percibirlo al principio, pero varios minutos después este extraño ruido penetraba en las varias capas de tierra bajo las que él estaba sepultado. Gruñó un poco ante su sueño perturbado, pero se dispuso a continuar durmiendo e intentó hacer caso omiso. Sin embargo, este insoportable sonido fue haciéndose cada vez peor, hasta que todas las cavernas subterráneas repetían su eco, volviendo imposible el siquiera hacer un intento por tener los ojos cerrados.

Groudon abrió lentamente los ojos, después de no haberlo hecho por algunos miles de años. Se tardó varios segundos en despertar enteramente, levantarse sobre sus patas y erguir la cabeza: observó en rededor la caverna magmática en la que llevaba dormido tanto tiempo. No recordaba exactamente cómo había llegado allí, pero dado que siempre le había gustado dormir en lugares cerrados y cálidos como aquel, no le dio mayor importancia. Lo que le irritaba era ese sonido insoportable.

Nunca antes había escuchado nada similar. No pudo hacerse a la idea de qué sería. Era como si un pokemon de acero intentara desesperadamente destruir una gigantesca roca con sus piezas metálicas. ¿Sería eso acaso? ¿Un pokemon de por allí que estaba atrapado, o algo por el estilo? No le parecía. Este ruido infernal le hacía pensar en algo grande y que se estaba acercando a su espacio.

El enorme pokemon sacudió un poco la cabeza para terminar de despertar, se levantó despacio y dio movilidad lentamente a cada parte de su adormecido cuerpo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido? Era asiduo a largas siestas. Tal vez de varios días o semanas, pero ahora había perdido enteramente la noción del tiempo. Se cubrió los oídos en cuanto el sonido pareció acercarse todavía más, de forma persistente y endemoniada. ¿Qué rayos era? Como estaba ya muy cerca, Groudon le dejó acercarse.

Un gigantesco taladro de acero irrumpió finalmente al interior de la caverna. El pokemon jamás había visto nada igual, por lo que quedó desconcertado. Retrocedió un poco estudiando lo que ocurría: varios humanos, todos de iguales ropas descendieron cargando aparatos y pokemon. Muchos y grandes pokemon. Se dieron órdenes los unos a los otros, se ubicaron a su alrededor y él rápidamente dilucidó lo que ocurría: venían a atacarle.

Groudon no se sentía en condiciones de pelear. Su cuerpo aún estaba embotado y el lugar era peligroso para luchar. Ordenó a los pokemon que acompañaban a esos humanos que los tomaran y se marcharan, pero éstos prefirieron hacer caso de sus criadores y le atacaron.

Sus ataques eran débiles, pero bastaron para irritarle de igual modo. A sabiendas de la gran diferencia de poderes que existía entre él y esos pokemon, Groudon volvió a insistir para que se marcharan, pero cuando fueran los humanos quienes con sus extraños aparatos comenzaran a dispararle también, el pokemon perdió rápidamente la paciencia y atacó. Su lanzallamas alcanzó a varios enemigos e hizo retroceder a muchos otros. Arremetió contra la enorme máquina y poniendo toda su fuerza, la tumbó y obligó a varios a escapar de allí. Siguió largando intensas llamaradas desde su boca, hasta que ya no quedó nadie y se pudo tranquilizar.

Observó enfurecido el agujero por el cual los extraños habían entrado, y supo que aquel lugar ya no era seguro para él. Bufó exhalando gigantescas volutas de vapor hirviendo de su boca, y maldiciendo su suerte, salió por el mismo agujero a buscar un nuevo refugio.

Afuera las cosas estaban casi como las recordaba, puesto que aquella zona todavía era salvaje e inhabitada. Salió por uno de los costados del volcán inactivo y echó a andar. Recordaba vagamente en qué dirección se encontraban los poblados y ciudades, por lo que las evitó totalmente y buscó caminos desolados y seguros para él. Los pokemon que encontraba en el camino no le hacían daño, pero igualmente se mostraban muy sorprendidos de verle.

Comió un poco de todo en el camino, sintiendo que no había probado nada en días: rocas, tierra, pastos, árboles y arbustos. Bebió tanta agua que casi se tragó a la mitad de los pokemon que vivían en el río en donde se había detenido. Siguió caminando mientras hacía algunas comparaciones: la tierra ya no estaba tan nutrida ni florecía como él recordara. Lo mismo las aguas ya no estaban tan dulces. Ambos tenían un sabor amargo. Se preguntó la razón.

Un par de días después en su recorrido, una extraña aparición se cruzó en su camino. Un pokemon joven que él no había alcanzado a conocer, pero con el cual compartía un fuerte vínculo.

—Tú debes ser Groudon; el creador de los continentes—dijo el aparecido, con su voz potente y grave.

— ¿Quién eres tú?—quiso saber él.

—Uno de los hijos del fuego: Entei. Soy una de las últimas criaturas hechas por el creador.

—No tuve el placer de verte nacer—dijo Groudon, con su tono serio y sin que aquello le importara mucho—. ¿Por qué te cruzas en mi camino?

—Has de saber que has pasado mucho tiempo dormido—le informó el majestuoso león—. Miles de años. Las cosas ya no son lo que solían ser en tu época.

Esto por supuesto, sorprendió enteramente al pokemon. ¿Miles de años? ¡Eso era inconcebible! Aunque por un lado…explicaría la extraña tecnología que poseían los humanos ahora.

— ¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado?—preguntó Groudon, sin poder dar crédito a lo que había oído.

Entei asintió y prosiguió:

—Si los humanos pecaron de avaricia por el poder en tu tiempo, hoy son mil veces peores que antes. Recorren el mundo entero tratando de conseguir a todos los hijos del creador, aún al predilecto de ellos.

— ¿Mew?—soltó el mayor, sin poder creerlo. Qué osadía e irreverencia más grandes por parte de criaturas tan débiles.

El león volvió a asentir con pesar.

—Si te has despertado es porque han ido a ti e intentaron cazarte.

—Creo que es lo que han intentado hace poco—respondió Groudon—. Ellos y sus pokemon acompañantes me atacaron.

—Es como lo imaginé. Han intentado ir por ti.

El más joven cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, con su gran melena siguiendo el vaivén. Parecía afectado por lo que estaba ocurriendo, y Groudon comenzaba a sentirse igual.

—Escucha el consejo que tengo que darte—dijo Entei—. Sé que soy más joven que tú, pero me ha tocado la desdicha de vivir en esta época y ver los desastres de los cuales los humanos son capaces con tal de satisfacer sus ambiciones. Huye. Márchate lejos y escóndete. Ellos regresarán por ti y no te dejarán en paz hasta que seas su propiedad.

—Ellos no pueden intentar domarme—sentenció Groudon, enfureciendo y con su cuerpo encendiéndose al rojo vivo—. ¡Yo soy Groudon! ¡Soy uno de los primeros hijos del creador! ¡Fui quien levantó esta tierra y la unificó para que ellos pudieran vivir en ella!

—Yo lo sé—respondió Entei—, pero ellos lo olvidaron. Lo olvidaron o no les importa. Hasta ese grado ha llegado la ingratitud humana.

—Gracias por tu consejo—dijo el mayor, preparándose para marchar.

Avanzó varios pasos antes de que el otro se volviera y le preguntara:

— ¿Qué harás? No será grato para el creador el que respondas a estas amenazas con fuego. Una destrucción muy grande podría volver a suceder.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó Groudon, volviéndose a verlo también.

—Muchas cosas han pasado mientras has estado dormido. Demasiado sufrimiento para que quieras escucharlo y saber. Si por este lazo que nos une puedo pedirte algo, entonces por favor, no contribuyas a que haya más destrucción: ya ha sido bastante.

Y diciendo esto el gran animal se volvió, dio un salto y remontó una montaña que se levantaba a pocos metros de ellos. Groudon lo vio partir sin imaginar de qué podría estar hablando. Sin embargo y si era cierto lo que decía, aunque no imaginaba a un hijo del creador mintiendo, muchas y terribles cosas habían pasado. Él ciertamente no era partidario de la destrucción y el dolor ajenos, por lo que cerró los ojos con el orgullo herido y echó a caminar, buscando un lugar en donde poder refugiarse de los humanos y así no tener que responder ante sus muestras de violencia y ambición. Sería lo mejor para los dos.

**Continuará...**


	3. Capítulo 3

Tercer capítulo c: espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews. Es probablemente el capítulo más corto de todos xD

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Groudon caminó en solitario durante un par de días, pensando y preguntándose muchas cosas de las que le había mencionado Entei. Lo que más le preocupaba era haberse dormido por tanto tiempo. La última vez que había dormido por cientos de años había sido cuando creó los continentes, hace ya mucho. Lo extraño era que no guardaba ningún recuerdo de Kyogre, pero sí de Rayquaza y de su creador, y también del favor que éste le había pedido de manejar con cuidado los grandes dones que le había otorgado. Groudon se jactaba de ser cuidadoso con sus poderes, pero tampoco era su culpa que los humanos le buscaran el odio. Él también tenía un límite de paciencia.

En su recorrido llegó hasta lo alto de una cima. Desde allí pudo observar abajo una ciudad, muy distinta a cómo las recordaba. Había grandes edificaciones modernas, y varias de ellas se adentraban en el mar que se abría frente a él. Fue allí y donde sin quererlo, se encontró con su contraparte azul.

El lugar era una ciudad pesquera, y grandes cantidades de pescado y otras especies se obtenían allí. El enorme pokemon dio la vuelta para marchar antes de que los humanos lo vieran y comenzaran a molestarle, cuando un gran temblor le detuvo y le hizo volverse: él no había hecho eso, por lo que no se explicaba el motivo de semejante sismo. Al mirar hacia la ciudad, vio asombrado como una gigantesca ola se levantaba, tan grande, que al entrar en la ciudad consiguió llevarse varios edificios más pequeños, botes y otros medios de transporte, y por supuesto, muchos humanos y a los pokemon que trabajaban con ellos.

El pánico se esparció rápidamente por la ciudad y las personas comenzaron a evacuar, justamente hacia la cima en donde se encontraba él. En cuanto divisaron a Groudon gritaron con horror, pues jamás habían visto un pokemon semejante y de tal tamaño. El pokemon ni siquiera les prestó atención, pues su mirada estaba fija en el causante de aquel tsunami y desastre: un pez gigantesco y azul rugía de furia y levantaba olas con el movimiento de sus grandes aletas.

Groudon sintió algo raro dentro al verle: una sensación de incomodidad, probablemente resultado de su último encuentro con aquel pokemon, pero la falta de recuerdos en su memoria no pudo hacer la relación. Lo atribuyó al hecho de que el pokemon estaba lastimando a esas personas, y eso a él no le gustaba. Descendió por la cima y se acercó a la orilla del océano, con sus piernas hundidas en el agua salada y su voz intentando hacerse escuchar por sobre el clamor de las olas. La escena era muy similar a la vivida en el pasado, pero ninguno de los dos podía recordarla.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?—quiso saber el pokemon de fuego con un rugido.

Kyogre le escuchó y salió del mar. Estaba furioso, y las olas obedecían a su furia y se estrellaban contra la tierra.

— ¡Estas miserables criaturas!—rugió el pez— ¡Cazan y devoran a los animales marinos! ¡Destruyen sus hogares y sus aguas! ¡Mis aguas! ¡No los perdonaré!

— ¡Esta no es la forma de hacerles entrar en razón!

Pero el otro no escuchó. Siguió levantando olas que empujaban con fuerza a Groudon, mas el pokemon era tan pesado que solo se movía algunos metros de su sitio.

—Cálmate—llamó él, pero Kyogre no obedeció— ¡Cálmate!—volvió a insistir, levantando aún más la voz.

Las aterradas personas observaban todo desde su refugio arriba, en la colina. Vieron cómo las nubes comenzaron a moverse debido al furor con el que el cuerpo del pokemon rojizo comenzó a brillar, y luego éste abrió su boca disparando un potentísimo rayo solar, al tiempo que gritaba:

— ¡Que te calmes!—rugió al fin, dando de lleno con su rayo en Kyogre y arrastrándolo metros por sobre las aguas.

El gigantesco pez comenzó a hundirse lentamente cuando el impacto hubo terminado. Perdió la noción de todo y despareció en lo profundo de las aguas. Había despertado hacía muy poco, por lo que como Groudon al principio, todavía estaba débil de su largo sueño y algo atontado.

El otro pokemon lo observó y esperó largamente a que el pez regresara, pero como no lo hiciera, lo dio por muerto y se volvió para marchar antes de que los humanos comenzaran a darle problemas. Se alejó tan pronto le fue posible y lo más lejos que se pudiera, siguiendo la línea del mar en busca de un lugar para esconderse, tal y como le habían aconsejado.

**Continuará...**


	4. Capítulo 4

Saludos c:

Paso a dejar el siguiente capítulo. Gracias a las personas que se han dado el tiempo de leer y comentar c: si encuentran errores en el fic (que a todos se nos cuelan xD) me avisan plz.

Sin más, espero que les guste el siguiente cap ovo/

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Un par de días luego y habiendo recorrido muchos kilómetros evitando ciudades y pueblos, Groudon volvió a encontrarse con el misterioso pez azul. Una vez se hubo recuperado del impacto, Kyogre reposó en lo profundo del mar pensando en lo que había ocurrido y en el pokemon que lo había controlado. Luego, salió de su escondite dispuesto a encontrarlo y lo alcanzó en poco, pues el pokemon seguía caminando cerca de la orilla de la playa.

Kyogre asomó por sobre el agua con gran ruido y salpicando. Groudon lo había presentido venir, pero hasta que el otro no hiciera el primer movimiento él no iba a atacar.

— ¡Oye!—le llamó el aparecido.

El otro se volvió a verle con un gesto serio en la mirada.

— ¿Quién eres?—quiso saber.

—Groudon—respondió él sin más.

Este nombre a Kyogre no le sonaba. Sin embargo y pese a su arranque de rabia días atrás, el pokemon ahora lucía un aire totalmente diferente: se mostraba curioso y hasta podría decirse que emocionado, por alguna razón.

—Soy Kyogre—se presentó él. Luego soltó: —Quería agradecerte.

— ¿Agradecerme? ¿Por qué?

—Por haberme detenido la última vez. Yo no soy así—confesó el pokemon, mirando hacia abajo y con vergüenza en la mirada—, pero unos humanos me despertaron hace algunos días e intentaron atacarme. Esto me molestó un poco, pero lo que más me hizo enfurecer fue el cómo trataban a las criaturas del mar: no pude soportar su abuso y reaccioné. Nunca me había pasado.

Groudon lo observó un tanto confundido. Luego negó con la cabeza y continuó su marcha. Kyogre lo vio y nadó un momento junto a él.

—Nadie me había vencido antes con tanta facilidad—declaró, todavía sorprendido por lo ocurrido hacía poco— ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Es fácil derrotar a alguien cuando está fuera de sí.

—Creo que tienes razón. ¿A dónde vas?—preguntó.

—A cualquier lado en donde los humanos no me molesten.

— ¿También te han perseguido?—preguntó el pokemon con curiosidad. El otro asintió—Pues ya tenemos algo en común. ¿Y dónde piensas esconderte siendo un pokemon tan grande?—quiso saber luego, sonriendo con malicia.

—No lo sé. Si pudiera me haría una isla en el mar, pero…

— ¿Pero…?

El pokemon de fuego se quedó callado. Estaba avergonzado y no quiso responder. Kyogre lo esperó varios segundos, hasta que comenzó a hacer suposiciones:

— ¿No sabes nadar?—dijo, solo por decir algo.

Groudon se avergonzó todavía más. La verdad era que tampoco sabía nadar, pero no era esa la razón principal.

—Es…otra cosa.

— ¿Te da miedo el agua?—volvió a apostar Kyogre, riéndose para sus adentros y acertando de nuevo.

El otro se volvió a verlo, delatándose con el rubor de su cara. Luego siguió adelante su marcha tratando de ignorar al que se burlaba de él. Pero Kyogre no era un mal pokemon por lo que después de hacer algunas bromas respecto de lo fácil que era nadar, le dijo:

—Déjame agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí.

— ¿Lo que hice por…?—dijo el pokemon rojo, mirándole— ¿Cómo puedes agradecer que alguien te disparara?

—No te agradezco que me hicieras daño—dijo Kyogre mirándole seriamente. Aún le dolía la piel donde había recibido el impacto—, sino que evitaras que manchara mi consciencia con las vidas de esas personas y pokemon: ellos son muy débiles en comparación conmigo. No era una pelea justa.

Groudon se quedó viendo al pokemon con cierta sorpresa. Él pensaba exactamente de la misma manera.

—Pues ya tenemos dos cosas en común—declaró.

Kyogre sonrió, aunque ninguno de los dos imaginaba cuanto en común tenían en realidad.

— ¿Y cómo piensas ayudarme?—quiso saber el pokemon rojo, con un gesto de rareza.

—Dijiste que querías una isla en medio del mar, ¿no?

El otro asintió. Kyogre se dio la vuelta y le ofreció su espalda para subir.

—Ven conmigo. Conozco muchas islas abandonadas en medio del océano. Estoy seguro de que en alguna cabrás.

—N-no es necesario—respondió Groudon, retrocediendo—, solo era una forma de decir…

— ¡Vamos! No te pasará nada. Soy tan grande como tú y podré llevarte.

—Que no es necesario.

— ¿Tanto miedo le tienes al mar?—soltó el pokemon para hacerlo enojar, lo que por cierto, le resultó.

Minutos luego Kyogre se arrepentía de su ofrecimiento, pues el pokemon que llevaba en la espalda no solo lo aferraba con demasiada fuerza con sus poderosas garras: era tan pesado que estuvo por hundirse con él encima en varias ocasiones. Sin embargo le había asegurado que nada le pasaría, por lo que ahora no le quedaba más que cumplir su promesa. Nadó durante varios kilómetros mar adentro, llevándolo específicamente a las islas que conocía. El problema era que muchas de ellas solo eran suelo de roca o no eran tan grandes como para que el pokemon pudiera vivir cómodamente y alimentarse, así que antes de que cayera el sol a lo lejos, Groudon dijo:

—Detente aquí.

El otro obedeció, cansado como estaba.

— ¿Qué quieres?—preguntó Kyogre abajo.

Haciendo un esfuerzo para contener su miedo de caer al mar, Groudon levantó ambas manos y se concentró. Soltó un largo rugido y dentro de poco, Kyogre observaba asombrado como un pequeño montículo de tierra emergía desde el océano, haciéndose más y más grande a cada minuto y obligándolo a él a retroceder. Groudon no dejaba de rugir, mientras su cuerpo se calentaba terriblemente ante la gran cantidad de energía que el pokemon estaba liberando.

Casi una hora tuvo que soportar Kyogre hasta que la nueva isla emergió enteramente desde lo más profundo del mar. Era enorme pero estaba completamente desierta. Se acercó a la orilla y depositó a un agotado Groudon en el suelo de arena. Él también estaba extenuado después del largo viaje, y se quedó allí tendido en la orilla al lado del pokemon de fuego, con su gran y pesado brazo reposando sobre él. Groudon apenas podía tener los ojos abiertos: no había hecho uso de su poder en miles de años y estaba muy cansado.

—No estuvo mal—dijo Kyogre a su lado y admirando su gran poder.

El otro no dijo nada. Solo cerró los ojos y se hundió en un largo sueño reparador.

**Continuará...**


	5. Capítulo 5

Saludos queridos lectores ^^

¡Oh gawd, han llegado más lectores! Me alegra que les vaya gustando el fic C: muchas gracias por los comentarios que han dejado ^^ Respondiendo a la duda que me dejó "anónimo", sí, los dos personajes vienen a ser macho -aunque la mayoría de los legendarios no posee género, en este fic se catalogan de machos ambos-.

Sin más, les dejo el siguiente capítulo c:

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Al día siguiente y con un abrasador sol de verano sobre sus cabezas, los dos pokemon seguían en donde habían anclado la noche anterior. Groudon estaba extenuado y no tenía intenciones de despertarse. Pero Kyogre lo necesitaba despierto y con urgencia.

—Groudon…Groudon—le llamó, tratando de moverlo—despierta…

El aludido refunfuñó algo incomprensible y siguió durmiendo. Kyogre lo intentó de nuevo, como venía haciendo desde la mañana.

—Groudon…levántate por favor…—llamaba el pokemon pez, tratando de zafarse del poderoso brazo del otro—me estás matando…

Al escuchar esto, el pokemon de tierra abrió levemente los ojos, bajó la cabeza y vio que bajo su brazo izquierdo el pokemon azul estaba atrapado, tratando de hacer un vano intento por regresar al mar. Su piel estaba dañada por el sol que había recibido en las primeras horas, las más calurosas.

— ¡Rayos!—soltó Groudon, levantándose rápidamente y liberando al otro de su gran peso.

Se puso en frente de él y con ambas manos lo empujó de regreso al agua. Kyogre se sumergió enteramente, agradeciendo a los cielos por el agua fría sobre su cuerpo dañado y probablemente enrojecido. Se quedó allí casi un minuto completo, hasta que se sintió mejor y asomó la cabeza a la superficie.

Groudon observaba el trabajo del día anterior: la isla era muy grande y tendría suficiente espacio para moverse. Su superficie era de tierra y arena, y la había levantado desde los lechos marinos a varios kilómetros de profundidad, por lo que traía algunos corales y conchas. Movió la cabeza de derecha a izquierda, pensando, haciendo una imagen mental de cómo quería su nuevo hogar y luego se puso a trabajar. Kyogre lo observó en silencio y sorprendido de que el otro no dejara su trabajo. Él por el contrario, era muy perezoso. En sus cuatro patas, el pokemon de tierra encendió el fuego interno de su cuerpo y echó a caminar, mientras desde las grandes grietas de su coraza caían minerales calientes, polvo, ceniza y nutrientes que crecían de forma natural en su piel y que se le adherían además por vivir bajo tierra. Recorrió la isla entera mientas el pokemon pez le seguía desde el agua. Era callado y metódico para sus cosas.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó Kyogre al cabo de un rato y sin poder responderse.

—Nutro el suelo—respondió el otro a secas.

— ¿Para qué?

—Para que cuando llueva la tierra comience a florecer. Aunque…—dijo, al tiempo que se detenía para descansar y miraba el cielo tan claro y despejado, sin la menor nube avistándose en la distancia—no creo que con este clima consiga lluvia hasta dentro de mucho tiempo…

—Yo puedo ayudarte—dijo el pez, sonriendo y mostrándose entusiasmado.

Groudon lo miró hacia abajo con gesto serio.

—No me sirve el agua salada…

Kyogre soltó un chasquido y entornó los ojos.

—Ya lo sé. Hablaba de hacer llover.

— ¿Puedes hacerlo?—preguntó el otro muy sorprendido.

El pokemon azul asintió. Groudon lo siguió viendo con gesto ceñudo.

— ¿Qué?—quiso saber el atacado.

— ¿Vas a ayudarme de nuevo?—Kyogre asintió— ¿Y eso por qué? No recuerdo haberte hecho tantos favores.

—Bueno…no lo sé. Supongo que si no lo hago te quedarás esperando hasta el invierno, o hasta que venga un repentino temporal.

—Ah. Te sientes obligado.

— ¡N-no!—exclamó el pez— ¡Solo intentaba ser amable! Te cuesta eso de la amabilidad, ¿uh?

—No es eso…

—Ni siquiera me has agradecido que te trajera hasta este lugar.

— ¿Eh? ¡Y-yo levanté este sitio en primera instancia!

—Sí, pero no llegaste a estar en medio del océano porque viniste nadando—dijo Kyogre irónicamente— ¿O sí?

Groudon se ofendió. Su cara lucía abochornada, pero no se atrevió a rebatir aquello. Soltó un bufido y miró en cualquier dirección mientras decía muy toscamente:

—"Gracias".

—No me gusta tu forma de agradecer—soltó el otro, negando con su gran cabeza.

— ¡Es la única que tengo!—rugió el pokemon de fuego.

— ¡Hmph! Ya lo veremos…

El pokemon azul se sumergió de una vez y desapareció de la vista. Groudon se quedó viendo el sitio en donde había estado el pez anteriormente, sin comprender a qué venía la amabilidad del otro y su último comentario. Negó tratando de restarle importancia, y encendiendo nuevamente su cuerpo, comenzó a soltar más minerales, tierra y ceniza sobre la nueva isla.

Un par de horas luego dio por concluida su tarea. Agotado, se echó a pocos metros de la orilla observando hacia el océano. El pez no se había avistado desde entonces, por lo que imaginaba que se había quedado finalmente solo. Se encogió de hombros, se acomodó y se largó a dormir. Durmió durante los próximos seis días, despertándose solo en las mañanas para observar el cielo, buscando alguna nube y sin que ninguna apareciera. Esto le ponía de malas. Lo que Kyogre había dicho era cierto: hasta que no llegara la época fría o un repentino temporal apareciera en medio del océano, tendría para largo esperando las lluvias.

Al séptimo día y durante las primeras horas del anochecer, Groudon despertó al sentir unas gotas sobre su piel. Abrió repentinamente los ojos y se levantó, observando el cielo encapotado sobre su cabeza. La lluvia no tardó en dejarse caer. El pokemon sonrió, feliz de su buena suerte, cuando a lo lejos vio aquella silueta gigantesca y de formas redondeadas, saltar del agua y dejarse caer, con su gran cuerpo levantando olas. Al instante Groudon lo comprendió. Se quedó con los ojos fijos en las pequeñas olas que llegaban hasta la orilla, hasta que el enorme pez azulado se acercó silenciosamente. El otro levantó la cabeza y le miró: su expresión denotaba cierto abatimiento; Kyogre pudo notarlo.

—Gracias—dijo el pokemon rojo, con tanta sinceridad y arrepentimiento en su voz, que el otro casi se sintió mal por él.

Sin embargo, la amabilidad puesta en aquella sencilla palabra le removió algo dentro que le hizo sonreír.

—Esta vez sí me ha gustado—soltó el pez, preparándose para marchar.

— ¿Qué cosa?—preguntó el otro sin comprender.

—Tu agradecimiento—respondió él—. La amabilidad te queda mucho mejor.

Y diciendo esto, le sonrió una última vez y se sumergió. Las nubes se quedaron junto al pokemon de tierra durante varias horas, hasta que finalmente se cansaron de llover y comenzaron a disiparse lentamente en el cielo oscuro de aquella noche.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Hay _muchos_ detalles headcanon en esta historia, como por ejemplo, que Groudon libere tierra y nutrientes de su cuerpo c: si ven más adelante otros "detalles" que les parezcan raros háganmelos saber para aclararles posibles dudas. ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	6. Capítulo 6

¡Saludos lectores ^^!

En primera instancia, muchas gracias a las personas que se han pasado a leer y revisar :D aprecio sus comentarios~ respecto a la duda que me han dejado: no puedo responder si habrá escenas de celos o no xD Groudon es muy ciego en cuanto a sentimentalismos, pero si llegase a descubrirlos, sí, sería alguien muy celoso xD les resta a ustedes averiguar si muestra algo de eso o no. Ahora, respecto a lo que me mencionó '_quien eres_', sí: lo llamo 'pokemon de fuego' en parte por sus habilidades y además por su temperamento. Sé el tamaño que tienen (siempre tengo abierta la wikidex o la digidex cuando escribo mis fics) y a pesar de que no son "gigantescos" en sí, tres metros me sigue pareciendo un tamaño muy considerable xD Qué bueno que no hubiera errores ^^ pero si los ven, avísenme :D

Sin más, les dejo el siguiente capítulo que espero les guste n_n

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

A la mañana siguiente y con el cielo completamente despejado y los rayos de sol calentando la tierra todavía húmeda por la noche anterior, Kyogre observaba desde su lugar en el agua a un dormido Groudon quien, panza arriba y con la boca enteramente abierta, aún dormía después de que el otro le hubiera llamado varias veces sin conseguir nada. Le parecía gracioso el hecho de que un pokemon con el temperamento de Groudon pudiera dormir tanto, aunque él no era nadie para juzgarle: se quedaba tendido en su lecho oceánico durante días cuando le atacaba la pereza.

Le esperó otro rato, pero como nada ocurriera, el gran pez regresó al mar y probó mejor suerte algunas horas luego. Para su sorpresa, encontró al enorme pokemon sentado a varios metros lejos de la orilla, contemplando algo diminuto en el suelo que había captado su atención.

— ¡Oye! ¡Groudon!—le llamó él desde el agua.

El aludido alzó la cabeza al escucharle. Se levantó repentinamente, corrió hasta la orilla y metió medio cuerpo en el mar, para sorpresa del otro.

— ¿Qué haces…?—estaba preguntando el más bajo, espantando mientras el pokemon de tierra lo echaba sobre su espalda y luego lo sacaba del agua— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?—demandó saber, moviéndose para intentar bajarse de la espalda del otro.

Groudon no respondió, solo avanzó por la arena cargando al enorme pez azul sobre su espalda y con no mucho cuidado lo depositó sobre el suelo, en el mismo sitio donde estaba él antes.

— ¿Qué es esto?—seguía preguntando el menor, sin comprender nada.

—Mira—ordenó el mayor, apuntando al suelo.

Kyogre bajó la mirada y para su sorpresa, vio un diminuto brote verde y brillante asomando desde el suelo. Abrió la boca ante la impresión pero no dijo nada. Luego levantó la cabeza para mirar al otro: Groudon tenía sus grandes ojos fijos en el capullo, con tanta emoción en la mirada que el pokemon azul se sorprendió todavía más.

—Es muy bonito…—dijo el pez.

El otro asintió con la cabeza y sonriendo.

—Hay varios más por toda la isla. Y ha sido gracias a ti—dijo, volviéndose a ver al más bajo.

El aludido le sonrió compartiendo su felicidad. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar poner mala cara.

— ¿Ya puedes regresarme al mar, por favor? La arena está muy caliente…

Groudon dio un respingo. Luego se agachó y lentamente puso al pokemon azul sobre su espalda, evitando clavarlo con sus picos y cargándolo nuevamente de regreso al océano. Kyogre sintió la tibieza y la coraza pulida y suave del pokemon. Sonrió y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose extrañamente cómodo allá arriba. Groudon metió medio cuerpo al mar y tomó una de sus aletas para dejarlo en el agua, pero el otro se sostuvo haciendo un esfuerzo.

— ¿Qué…?

— ¿Puedo quedarme aquí un poco?—pidió el pez.

— ¿Por qué? Acabas de decirme que te regrese al agua…

—Puedo aguantar algunos minutos.

El otro no supo qué decir. Se sentía en deuda con Kyogre por haberle ayudado dos veces, y quedarse un breve rato en el mar no le haría daño, a pesar de que no le gustara. Se sentó en el suelo de arena con el agua llegándole hasta la cintura. La cola del pokemon azul era la única extremidad que tocaba el mar, y la movía lentamente de arriba abajo. Parecía muy a gusto, y Groudon no pudo explicarse la razón. Esperó pacientemente hasta que el sol comenzó a herir en la piel azulada del otro.

—Ya puedes bajarme—pidió él.

El pokemon le tomó por una aleta y lo movió regresándolo a su ambiente. Kyogre se sumergió un momento para humedecer su piel seca y volvió a salir. Sonreía de una manera amable y cálida que sorprendió un poco al mayor.

—Gracias—dijo el más bajo.

Esto extrañó aún más al pokemon de tierra.

— ¿Por qué me agradeces?

Kyogre bajó la mirada, sonriendo tontamente y preguntándose lo mismo. ¿Qué le estaba agradeciendo? Solo había sido un breve viaje desde la tierra al mar.

—Por dejarme aquí—mintió, solo para decir algo.

Groudon se encogió de hombros y se volvió para salir del agua. Calentó su cuerpo para evaporar la humedad y gran cantidad de vapor salió de su coraza rojiza.

—Esto que has hecho—dijo Kyogre, llamando su atención—realmente ha sido increíble.

— ¿El qué?

—Haber levantado una isla desde la profundidad y haberla nutrido para que floreciera tan rápido. En verdad eres alguien muy poderoso.

—También tú tienes tus cualidades. Puedes levantar olas gigantescas y hacer llover. La isla no podría florecer de no haber sido por tus lluvias.

El menor sonrió aún más, dándose cuenta de una cosa.

—Es como si…

Groudon lo observó en silencio, con el otro quedándose callado y mirando hacia abajo.

— ¿Cómo si…?—repitió el pokemon rojo, esperando que el otro terminara de hablar.

Sin embargo, Kyogre no respondió. Se sumergió lentamente mientras muchos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza y lo confundían. Terminó de desaparecer bajo el agua, se dio la vuelta y nadó alejándose de la isla, sin prestar atención a los llamados de un confundido Groudon quien por cierto, acabó con una rabieta de que el otro le dejara hablando solo y sin decir ni siquiera adiós.

"_Es como si nos complementáramos…—_pensó el pokemon azul, nadando lejos y a gran profundidad_—. Como si hubiéramos sido creados a la par. Para ayudarnos…para hacer estas cosas juntos…Tal vez por eso cada mañana quiero venir a saludarle. Tal vez por eso me agrada su compañía y que me cargue en su espalda…"_

Nunca antes le había pasado eso. Nunca se había sentido tan cómodo al lado de alguien, mucho menos de un ser terrestre. Para él, las criaturas más hermosas vivían en el mar: la tierra era seca y áspera…extrañamente parecida a la personalidad de Groudon. Era tan tosco y sin embargo tan honesto en su hablar y expresarse, que Kyogre se quedaba largamente repasando sus breves conversaciones y recordando la de veces que el pokemon rojo había intentado esconder algo o mentir, haciéndolo sonreír. Ni aún durante su pequeño "distanciamiento" Kyogre había podido evitar ir a verle, haciéndole una breve visita cada noche mientras el otro dormía, y deseando ansiosamente que el pokemon le llamara para que él le regalara algunos minutos de lluvia. Ni siquiera le importaba que el otro se disculpara por su actitud o le diera un agradecimiento más amable. Solo era una cuestión de ir a verle y estar un rato con él. Conversar. Eso era todo.

Kyogre pasó largas horas meditando en todos estos extraños sentimientos y pensamientos que acababa de descubrir. Cuando finalmente pudo descifrar de qué se trataba sintió mucho temor, y se decidió a no volver a visitar a Groudon hasta dentro de varios días. Cuantos más días pasaran para que aquello se disipara, mejor. Pero no pudo. Hacerse el fuerte no era del todo lo suyo. Él era él y no podía intentar engañarse, por lo que al día siguiente y como cada mañana, emergió de nuevo a la superficie solo para verse con aquel pokemon.

**Continuará...**


	7. Capítulo 7

Saludos lectores ^^

Una vez más, quería agradecer a las personas que me han dejado sus comentarios C: y darle una bienvenida a los lectores que se van uniendo ^^ qué bueno que les vaya gustando el fic. Por cierto, y respecto al comentario que me dejó 'quien eres', sí, es cierto que hay mucho de todo aquí en FF, pero no es que todo eso sea permitido :D es contra las reglas y cuando son denunciados, los fics y las cuentas son borradas. Sin mucho más que decir, les dejo el siguiente capítulo, que espero, también les guste c:

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Como viniera haciendo desde algunos días, Kyogre emergió desde la profundidad y se acercó a la orilla de la isla en donde ahora habitaba el poderoso pokemon de tierra. Le vio desde lejos, a varios metros de la orilla, dando la espalda al mar y sentado junto a un helecho grande que había florecido. Con una mirada, el enorme pez pudo comprobar que había otros iguales por toda la isla, grandes y pequeños, y millones de diminutos brotecitos verdes habían florecido por doquier. Realmente el trabajo de ese pokemon estaba rindiendo frutos, y muy rápido.

— ¡Groudon!—llamó Kyogre desde el agua, feliz de volver a verle.

El aludido dio un leve respingo al escucharle. Al instante siguiente pretendió que no había escuchado nada y se hizo el desentendido. Kyogre lo intentó de nuevo, pero el otro no respondió ni volvió la cabeza. El pokemon azul frunció el ceño: sabía que no estaban a tanta distancia como para que Groudon no le escuchara, por lo que a su tercer intento y notando como el pokemon rojo se fingía distraído jugando con el helecho, el gran pez terminó de comprender que el otro simplemente quería ignorarle.

—Oh, vamos… ¿estás molesto por lo de ayer, verdad?

Groudon nuevamente no prestó atención. Kyogre soltó un bufido como un gran chorro de agua por la abertura en su cabeza y se sintió apenado.

—Lo siento mucho—dijo, disculpándose—, no fue mi intención dejarte parado hablando solo…

— ¡Oh, Seguro que fue un accidente!—ironizó el mayor, diciendo algo al fin.

—Ah…claro que no fue un accidente…—el pokemon cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza—Bueno, está bien: sí lo hice a propósito, pero no con la intención de dejarte hablando solo. Fue…por otra razón.

— ¿Qué razón?—exigió saber Groudon, mirando seriamente por sobre el hombro.

Ante esta pregunta, Kyogre se sonrojó sin querer. Se hundió levemente para intentar esconder el bochorno, aunque a esa distancia era difícil que se le notara.

—N-no podría explicarte…

—Si no fue por algo importante, entonces tus disculpas no le sirven a nadie—sentenció el pokemon rojo, volviendo la cabeza otra vez y picando el helecho con su garra, como si aquello fuera lo más entretenido de hacer en el planeta.

Kyogre se lo pensó: no estaba dispuesto a decirle al otro que estaba sintiendo…cosas extrañas y difíciles de entender, y además que estaban relacionadas _con él_. Necesitaba algo más de tiempo para poder aclararse a sí mismo esa parte. Sin embargo y si no le daba una buena razón a Groudon para haberlo dejado así como así en medio de una conversación, no conseguiría nada por parte del pokemon. Igualmente no se atrevía a mentirle: su honor como una de las primeras creaciones le impedía mentir, pero no significaba que no pudiera esconder la verdad temporalmente.

—Mira…—dijo en tono sumiso y tratando de conseguir algo de comprensión—no puedo explicarte bien por qué te dejé ayer, porque ni yo estoy muy seguro de la razón…pero te puedo prometer que no fue por molestarte ni querer ofenderte. Fue un…impulso desacertado—dijo, para llamarlo de algún modo—, no volverá a pasar.

Groudon se volvió a verlo con el ceño fruncido. No estaba del todo convencido. Kyogre sonrió al ver su cara taimada y se impulsó hasta dejar su pesado cuerpo azul sobre la arena.

—Discúlpame—dijo.

El otro frunció el ceño todavía más, casi apretando enteramente los ojos amarillos bajo la coraza rojiza. Su gesto gracioso divirtió aún más al menor, quien no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

—Anda—volvió a pedir, notando que Groudon se estaba haciendo de rogar—, di que me perdonas.

El pokemon de tierra movió la mandíbula inferior, como denotando que el otro todavía no se estaba esforzando lo suficiente. Obviamente en este punto ya no estaba molesto y solo estaba tomándole el pelo al pokemon azul. Kyogre le siguió el juego, feliz de que el otro le hubiera disculpado, aunque fuera silenciosamente.

—Puedo estar aquí todo el día.

—Está bien—soltó el mayor sin más.

Se levantó y caminó pesadamente hasta la orilla. Se sentó a un lado de Kyogre, bostezó y luego se estiró un poco. Se hizo un largo silencio en el que solo se escuchaba el sonido de las olas en la lejanía. Groudon no era muy conversador y Kyogre se sentía algo cortado, por lo que no sabía muy bien qué decirle. Las otras veces la conversación fluía por sí sola, o Groudon estaba haciendo algo que hacía saltar dudas en el pokemon azul, pero ahora solo eran dos enormes criaturas echadas una al lado de la otra en una isla desierta en medio del mar, con todo el silencio del universo sobre ellos y la eternidad por delante para conversar.

—Debes querer mucho a las criaturas del mar—dijo Groudon de pronto y rompiendo el silencio.

Kyogre levantó la cabeza para verle: el pokemon miraba distraídamente el cielo claro de aquel día. Le pareció extraño su comentario.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Eres alguien de carácter muy manso; diría que amigable. Para haberte enfurecido de aquella manera esa vez en que nos conocimos…realmente debió dolerte lo que le hicieron a los seres del mar.

—Así es—sentenció el pez.

— ¿Por qué les tienes un sentimiento de apego tan grande?—preguntó el otro, mirándole hacia abajo— ¿Es porque vives en el océano con ellos? ¿Por qué eres parte de ellos?

—Yo no soy parte de ellos—respondió Kyogre, sorprendido en parte de que el otro no lo supiera—. Ellos son parte de mí. Yo soy el océano. Ellos viven conmigo y en mí. Yo ayudé a crearlos y los mantengo con vida. Me fueron entregados desde el principio de la creación. Es normal que sienta amor por quienes están a mi cuidado.

Estas palabras sorprendieron mucho a Groudon. El pokemon rojo se quedó viendo fijamente al pez abajo, quien le sostenía la mirada. Nunca había escuchado a nadie hablar así en años, aunque su convicción y la autoridad con la que hablaba le hacían pensar en él mismo, en su hermano Rayquaza y en el creador…

— ¿Qué eres…el océano?—preguntó, mientras algo extraño e inexplicable se removía en su interior.

Kyogre asintió sin apartar su mirada intensa de la de él.

—Yo hice los mares hace miles de años, y todas las criaturas que el creador me cedió están bajo mi cuidado en mis aguas. No es solo mi responsabilidad: ellos me pertenecen, los amo y debo cuidarlos.

En este punto, Groudon cerró con fuerza los ojos y volvió la cabeza. Se llevó una mano a la frente mientras algo pujaba en lo más hondo de su memoria por querer salir. Algo que él no podía identificar, y que dentro de su mente no tenía forma, ni color, ni sonido. Esta vez fue él quien se levantó y se apartó un poco del otro. Kyogre le observó extrañado de su reacción.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—quiso saber.

El pokemon rojo negó y abrió los ojos otra vez. Luego inspiró profundamente el aire salino y soltó:

—Así que… ¿conoces al creador?

—Sí…

—Qué raro—soltó el otro con cierto aire irónico—: yo también.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Lady Beelze:** Kyogre y Groudon descubren que ambos conocen al creador :O vean en el siguiente capítulo si es que consiguen sacar más cosas en claro de su pasado ^^ saludos~!


	8. Capítulo 8

Saludos~

Me olvidé de actualizar xDU una disculpa. Espero que les guste el siguiente capítulo~ Gracias a las personas que se pasaron a leer y revisar x3

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Kyogre se quedó pasmado de escuchar la declaración del otro. ¿Qué había conocido al mismísimo creador? Eso resultaba un tanto increíble…después de todo, se trataba de un pokemon que había existido hace millones de años y que tenía su lugar en lo alto, todavía más arriba que los cielos. Muy pocas de sus creaciones habían podido conocerle. Muchos de los seres míticos que habitaban y protegían el mundo eran creaciones "jóvenes" que no habían visto nunca a su creador directamente. Sin embargo, Kyogre se encontraba entre los que sí habían tenido el privilegio, y aparentemente Groudon también.

Cuando consiguió salir de su asombro, el pokemon pez se acercó un poco al otro y habló:

—Cuéntame de eso, por favor—pidió.

El otro se giró para verle: también estaba confundido de que Kyogre conociera al creador, porque de haber sido así, entonces ambos tenían más en común de lo que hubieran podido imaginar.

—Él me hizo para crear los continentes: compactar las tierras y formas la geografía del mundo. Levantar montañas, volcanes y cordilleras. Todos los relieves y fallas geográficas…las placas que sostienen a las regiones, los desiertos y las laderas. Todas son obra mía, y también la sequedad, la dureza o la fertilidad de una tierra u otra. Eso fue hace ya miles de años, incluso antes de que bajara Rayquaza…

— ¿Rayquaza?—repitió el otro, todavía más sorprendido— ¿Tú lo conociste?

—Así es.

—N-no lo comprendo…—soltó Kyogre, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza—Si yo también le conocí…tú y yo vivimos en la misma época.

Groudon no iba a rebatir aquello. Repentinamente su cerebro hizo la relación de Kyogre y el mar: su habilidad para traer la lluvia y manipular las olas.

— ¿El creador te trajo…para darle sus aguas al mundo, no es así? Después de que ya estuvo hecha la tierra y el suelo.

—Así es…

El pokemon rojo volvió la cabeza y se quedó con la mirada fija en la lejanía. ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Cómo era posible que dos mega criaturas tan poderosas y artífices de tanta creación magnifica no se hubieran conocido, siendo que habían estado habitando la tierra juntos en la misma época? ¿Sería que habían estado en dos puntos diferentes del planeta, y por eso sus caminos no se habían cruzado? Groudon no podía dilucidarlo.

—Estoy confundido—declaró al fin.

Kyogre no estaba mejor. Sin embargo, se aventuró a preguntar algo más.

—Cuando tú creaste los continentes no había nada de agua, imagino.

—No.

— ¿Y atmosfera?

—Tampoco.

—Significa…que el creador te hizo primero. Luego debió crear a Rayquaza, porque cuando yo llegué ya había suelo y aire. ¿Será que…?—soltó el pokemon, ocurriéndosele una posibilidad— ¿Será que cuando acabaste de crear los continentes te marchaste a descansar, y mientras yo traía las aguas no nos encontramos?

El otro abrió expresivamente los ojos y la boca. ¡Por supuesto! De eso tenía que tratarse. Sonrió levemente, aliviado de que el pokemon azul pudiera llenar el hueco faltante en esa parte de la historia de ellos, porque además y con lo que llevaba conociéndolo, nunca hubiera podido imaginar la terrible destrucción que ambos habían causado al mundo por el odio tremendo que en algún momento se habían tenido.

—Es muy posible—dijo. Luego añadió: —Eres un pokemon listo.

—Gracias—respondió el otro, halagado. Después soltó otra pregunta que traía en la cabeza—. ¿Has sabido algo de Rayquaza desde que despertaste?

—Eso mismo te iba a preguntar. Lo último que recuerdo de él fue que se dedicó a crear la atmosfera: los vientos, y las nubes y los truenos…Sé que se hizo un hogar allá en las alturas—dijo, desviando su mirada hacia el cielo—, pero más allá de eso no he vuelto a saber nada.

—Tampoco yo. Pasé con él un tiempo muy breve—dijo, al tiempo que sonreía—. Él es un pokemon muy simpático y sabio.

—Lo es. Y muy paciente también.

— ¿Habrá alguna forma en la que podremos llamarlo alguna vez?

—No lo sé…sería bueno, pues podríamos preguntarle las cosas del pasado que no recordamos o sabemos. Seguramente desde arriba él se enteraba de todo.

—Apuesto a que sí.

Y eso fue todo. Todo lo que ambos pokemon pudieron sacar en claro de su pasado en común. No apostaron por otras posibilidades, pues la que Kyogre había conjeturado había dejado a ambos satisfechos, y ponerse a inventar otras opciones hubiera podido arruinar el balance armónico que se había establecido entre ellos. No estaban conscientes de eso, pero en su interior así lo sintieron y prefirieron dejar las cosas como estaban.

El gran pokemon rojo volvió a sentarse en la orilla con el agua subiendo por sus patas, mientras el sol comenzaba su descenso allá en la lejanía. Kyogre se quedó pensando un momento, y al cabo de un rato, soltó:

— ¿Sabes?—dijo, llamando la atención del mayor—Me hubiera gustado mucho que nos hubiésemos encontrado antes, durante la creación.

Groudon volvió la cabeza para verle. Las pequeñas olitas que golpeaban suavemente el cuerpo grande y azul de Kyogre servían para esconder el leve rubor que le había subido.

— ¿A sí?—soltó el otro desinteresadamente— ¿Por qué?

El otro sonrió aún más, con una sensación agradable revolviéndose dentro de él. Con un leve impulso se adentró en el agua, preparándose para marchar.

—Pues porque me hubiera gustado pasar todo ese tiempo contigo—confesó—. Eres un gran sujeto.

El aludido ladeó un poco la cabeza. Estaba tan desapegado a los sentimientos de afecto, que no caía en cuenta de lo que aquellas palabras en realidad encerraban. Ni siquiera el gesto emocionado y sonriente del menor alcanzaban a darle algún indicio de lo que el pokemon azul intentaba decirle.

—Miles de años es demasiado tiempo—soltó por fin, sin poder imaginar la idea de pasar tanto tiempo al lado de alguien, y considerando lo callado que era él y lo conversador que era Kyogre a veces, la idea no resultaba del todo tentadora. Sin embargo y aquella noche, cuando volvió a caer en el tema, se dio cuenta de que tanto silencio en su solitaria vida tal vez habían acabado por moldear su ahora taciturno carácter.

—Tal vez—respondió el pez, sin perder la sonrisa—, pero igual me hubiese gustado probar.

Se despidió con un sencillo gesto y se sumergió. Groudon observó la gigantesca mancha oscura bajo las aguas alejarse rápidamente y perderse de vista. Luego volvió a mirar el cielo, el que dentro de poco comenzó a tornarse naranja, luego purpura y finalmente la noche acaeció. Se volvió para observar su isla y ver que varios de los brotes nuevos se habían estirado un poco con el pasar de las horas. Calculó que mañana muchos de ellos ya comenzarían a dar sus colores y aromas, y en algunos días más los arbustos florecerían y todo comenzaría a llenarse de vida. Se sintió feliz de tener un lugar propio, tranquilo y a la medida de sus exigencias, en donde nadie llegaría a molestarle. Podría pasar largas temporadas durmiendo y otras tantas experimentando con su propio pedazo de tierra. Quién sabía. Después de todo, tenía la facultad para remodelar los suelos a su antojo, y si alguna vez quería un volcán o una pequeña montaña en su isla, se la haría él mismo.

Con esto en mente el pokemon sonrió satisfecho, caminó alejándose de la orilla y echando su pesado cuerpo sobre la arena, se fue a dormir.

**Continuará...**


End file.
